Princess Tilika
Princess Tilika Tawantyn, also known as Princess Teteo in the Japanese version, is a ten-year-old half Selkie, half Clavat girl from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. She is the daughter of King Kolka and the niece of Aleria. Born in Rebena Te Ra, she possesses a power similar to Chelinka, which is due to them being cousins (their mothers are sisters). Appearance Tilika has short orangeish/brown hair. She has brown eyes. She is seen wearing a cape that has fur on it with the colors gold and brown. She wears the color gold for her shorts and the color brown for her top. She also wears white pantyhose with gold color shoes with fur on them. Story Princess Tilika was an adept crystal user, however some time before the story, she was taken away by temple blackguards to further the plans of their Hierophant, Galdes. She seems to have died some time after, as Yuri and Chelinka often see her ghost throughout the game. After the level "Sinner's Isle", the party is launched into a mysterious land, where they find a Carbuncle. The Carbuncle sends them back in time to Rela Cyel's meltdown, to view more of Sir Latov's life. It turns out that Princess Tilika was captured at that time by Cu Chaspel, lost control of her crystal abilities, and was encased in a red crystal. During the fall of Rela Cyel she used all her power to save Latov and Aleria, burning out her lifeforce and passed away. However, her spirit remain on this world. Tilika checking on the twin live, who she knew to be the people who would set things right. Throughout the story, Tilika appeared as a spirit after Yuri defeated a boss. Chelinka is scared by her, thinking that she is an evil spirit. In Story Mode, when Yuri and Chelinka end up in the world where nobody remembers them, King Kolka still remembers them due to his royal lineage having mystical powers. So in each different world he is the same person and will always share the same fate of losing his family. He mentions that the only way he could ever live in a world with his family is if a new one was created. This is accomplished in the end when Yuri's wish with the power of the crystal create a world where the events of the red moon never happen, thus Tilika never dies and lived happily with her family. In Multiplayer Mode, which takes place in this new world, after the adventures helping King Kolka complete their quest of bringing people back to Rebena Te Ra, the doorway to the King's drawing room opens. The door suddenly opens when the adventures arrive to the castle and this alarms everyone but the King who says "As the Ancients would say 'Don't sweat the small stuff!'". When the adventure enters, they are confronted by the Lich who is trying to attack Princess Tilika. After defeating the boss, Tilika thanks the adventurers for saving her life. The King happy to see his daughter well and safe, and decides it is time to make amends for the mistakes of the past. He steps down from the throne and makes Tilika Queen. Tilika is surprised by her father's sudden offer, but accepts. After this, the Adventurer will now accept all Quests from Queen Tilika. Kolka stands by her and will usually yell at the adventurers for not accepting Quests or others for looking at his daughter. Gallery Tilikaoldtown.png Tilikafirstappearance.png Tilika_TCG.png Tilika_PR_TCG.png Teteo.jpg Category:Characters